Talk:Status/@comment-53539-20160921103423/@comment-53539-20160922072243
Pretty much we'll see. Despite all things with past vocaloids, in the end their description is either male or female. Hell when it comes to this, Iroha is pretty much in the same boat as Len or Ryuto. The whole gender issue is a touchy thing to discuss though, and ahead of this I'd rather play a "wait and see" game to avoid issues. Edit: Okay I'm just going to address the issue right now in the full details and get it over and done with. Mostly since this is the elephant in the room right now. I'm going to stress that trying to find the appropriate way to describe some vocals is a touchy one. I practically got ripped apart for just asking for help to work out Iroha. I neither knew the correct term to address the issue nor one to put with Iroha, so even trying to get a straight forward discussion over Iroha out was difficult. When it comes to the gender issue, some people cannot separate certain opinions from the presented issue. This is largely why, if the gender is at foot, I advise against discussing it until the moment arises we need to. There are people within the fandom who don't want to discuss the issue seriously to find the correct terms to use and are more bothered by the issue of gender discussion then they are of helping a situation. As I tried to explain at the time, there is a practicality in trying to find the correct terms because "gender" can impact a vocal itself. This is biological stuff... Again, talking about a physical nature brings out the worst in people. There are also fans who don't think it matters either. Taking this approach presents another problem too... Back to the biological issues, the male voicebox is larger then the female one, resulting in a voice quality that is often quite different to the female vocal (though not always). Its why most men end up with a Adam's apple as adults. Even hormone theory to turn women in men results in a permanent change there and it will grow to match the male size. Wherein if you want to go female and have masculine to begin with... Without cutting the voicebox its not happening, the voicebox doesn't shrink and isn't capable of it unless disease kicks in and its a one way thing. Quite a few men trying to be females end up only speaking/singing in falsetto. The relevance is that Vocaloid being based on real results means that the model created for a vocaloid will also reflect reality. So a female vocal trying to do a male vocal will end up with certain traits in the vocal that will impact the model. Its why Len and Ryuto end up sounding like women at times, Len especially in some voicebanks sounds very little masculine at all. Likewise, the same goes for Iroha. So a producer looking for a true authentic female or male vocal will not always be satisfied with results of a gender reversal Vocaloid. In an ideal world, Vocaloids are just Vocals with no gender identification. In reality, a producer seeking a female vocalist for a certain role won't want the vocal qualities of a male one. Though vocaloid and other software have gender adjustments thingys to change the vocal, the model created is not always true, since its based on a standard calculation which doesn't ness. exist in reality. There are males and females with certain traits not normal for their gender (though if they had born that gender it would have been even more notable). Furthermore, even within Vocaloid itself, the gender factor adjustments don't always work, as in the case of Gumi, traditionally her vocal doesn't always let go. If you buy Gumi and want her to be masculine, long story short; good luck with that. The only way to get it is to go to extreme adjustments, which can work against the voice and add too much distortion resulting is a lot more synth sounds wherein a vocal without this trouble adjusts easy and sounds more natural. There is no vocal that can fill every role or have every trait and the more you get away from the original model built by the raw vocals, the more fake it can sound or even LQ. In regards to the issue of men only singing in falsetto... Well Vocaloid was built for the singing register, falsetto is another register entirely and vocals with it have had mixed results. Both Kokone and VY2's voices try and act like the singing register, not the falsetto one. So their results can end up fake. So this is another model build related issue in regards to Vocaloid itself. And a reminder of how imperfect the vocaloid software is at times. To be far... Its not the first time I've encountered this issue on the subject matter, I once upon a time had a discussion in a forum long ago about the role of X and Y and its impact on biological. This melted down into a bias opinion wherein people couldn't separate sexuality or gender identification from the blueprint of the human body stuff. We weren't discussing identification nor sexuality. Yet it became a discussion. There are several topics I've encountered over the years like this... Other then evolution versus religion, this is one of the two most likely to encounter problems with this mindset. And honestly... It amounts to pride and ignorance/bias versus things people won't accept at reality pretty much purely at times. >_< So yeah... While I apologize for the post length, I've think I've covered everything regarding this, even some we might not have needed to concern. But I hoped I've built the picture of the problem at hand. Right now, I'm just advising against it and explaining why we shouldn't rush to it. I've never encountered such an important, yet I stress as being only a minor detail, within Vocaloid that sparks such a response from it. And literally the last discussion on Iroha resulted in 0 responses of any help and I ended up waiting and finding the term I was looking for by chance not help help from others. If things were different about peoples' reactions in the past, I'd say "lets do it" in a blink of an eye.